cosas que odio de vos
by Prixychan
Summary: Song fic dedicado a damon y bonnie cancion de floricienta


Hola a todos este es mi primer sog-fic, y se lo dedico a mi pareja favorita del mundo literario que son Damon x Bonnie

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen todos son propiedad exclusiva de la señora LJ Smith. yo solo los tomo prestado!

Atte: esto no es plagio tengo el mismo fic en otra pag.

DIsfruten!

_Nunca pensé que encontraría _

_Alguien distinto como vos _

El hecho de que Damon Salvatore fuera un vampiro no le hacía más fácil el poder sacárselo de la cabeza, obviamente era distinto a todos los chicos que ella suponía que eran de su estilo… lo odiaba de eso no cabía duda.

_Si fue difícil el encuentro _

_Conocerte…conocerte fue un error_

_En tantas cosas yo te odio _

_Que me hace mal estar con vos_

_Quisiera tenerte muy lejos _

_Olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos_

Lo conoció en la casa de Alaric, cuando ella coqueteo con él y se besaron, desde mismo instante supo que debía alejarse de él a como de lugar. La presencia del mayor de los Salvatore era como un torbellino para ella, odiaba tenerlo cerca por sobre todas las cosas, entonces no entendía porque rayos había ido al bosque, al lugar donde ella sabía que el objeto de su odio estaría.

_Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora_

_Esos ojos verde cielo_

_Y tú forma de mirar_

Bonnie en el bosque cuando le vio, le sonreía de forma seductora y depredadora a la vez, una sonrisa que solo aquel sexy vampiro poseía, sus ojos seductores y su mirada que decían todo y a la vez no decían nada, esa mirada hambrienta que poseía cada vez que la miraba.

- ¡TE ODIO!- pensó la bruja enfadada mientras este se acercaba de manera seductora.

_Odio de vos como se mueve tu boca_

_Lo que siento si me rozas_

_Lo que dices al hablar_

Me parece que este no lugar, para ti _cara mia- _le dijo Damon con esa voz de terciopelo que solo el poseía, la pequeña bruja solo frunció el seño quien rayos se creía aquel vampiro de pacotilla, para decirle esas cosas.

Piérdete- le dijo de manera ruda antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar, pero antes de dar dos pasos una fuerte mano la detuvo, a Bonnie le dio un escalofrió por su columna vertebral una sensación que no le gusto casi nada… bueno tal vez un poquito.

_Odio de vos que no te odio_

_Ni un poquito_

_Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más_

_Porque creo que te amo_

_Mas que a nadie_

_Más que a todo yo te amo _

_Yo te amo no te odio_

¡A quien rayos quería engañar! Estaba enamorada de Damon Salvatore, por eso lo veía en todos lados, por esos soñaba con él… ansiaba estar con el en todo momento, por eso lo había ido a buscar.

_Me pasan tantas cosas juntas_

_Que se me parte la razón_

Damon se sorprendió de ver su _piccolo ucello rosso_ de pie frente a él, mil y un sensaciones comenzaron a florecer dentro de él.

_En mi cabeza yo te odio _

_Y mi corazón mi, corazón esta con vos_

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Debería pensar en esa chica como una presa, como su comida y eso le asqueaba pero al ver los ojos chocolates de este todo rastro de sentimiento negativo se fue de su interior.

_Será el comienzo de una historia_

_Será tal vez un gran amor_

_Es tan intenso lo que siento_

_Es tan grande es tan grande esta pasión_

Por más que quisiera no podría enojarse jamás con tan _bellísimo angelo_, por eso cuando ella atino para irse el detuvo, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición mirándose a los ojos y embriagándose uno del otro.

_Odio de vos esos bucles De princesa_

_Esa risa que es tan fresca_

_Tu carita de muñeca_

El vampiro tomo un mechón del cabello rojo, y luego acaricio el rostro de está, por más que quisiera pensar en ella como solo el desayuno, no podía… y odiaba eso más que a nada.

_Odio de vos tus colores estridentes_

_Y tus tules y tus flores_

_Tan hermosa y diferente_

Su cabello rojo contrastaba a la perfección con la blancura de su piel… su hermoso cuello blanco que estaba marcado por las venas que la hacían ver endemoniadamente deliciosa, como acto reflejo el vampiro se pasó la lengua por los labios acercándose a ella

_Odio de vos que no te odio_

_Ni un poquito que me gustas_

_Y que ya no puedo más_

Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella, _la donna perfetta_, su _principesca della notte._ Rozó sus labios con los de ella esperando que la brujita lo aceptara.

_Porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie _

_Mas que a todo_

_Yo te amo yo te amo no te odio_

Se sintió feliz cuando ella busco profundizar aquel beso, la rodeo por la cintura. Y Bonnie le rodeo los brazos por el cuello.

Damon Sabía que la amaba, aún más de lo que creyó que sintió por Catherine o Elena… la amaba con locura y haría cualquier cosa por su _uccelo rosso._

_- Ti amo mia principessa- _susurro contra los labios de ella, la cual lo miró algo confundida para luego reír y abalanzarse contra él y volver a besarlo con ansias.

**FIN**

por favor por favor... dejenme sus reviews!

_cara mia: querida mia  
_

_piccolo ucello rosso: pequeño pájaro rojo_

_bellísimo angelo: hermoso angel_

_la donna perfetta: la chica perfecta_

_principesca della notte: princesa de la noche  
_

los quiero !


End file.
